


[PODFIC] Aziraphale and (Sexual) Innocence, by argentconflagration

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Footnotes Marked With Pan Effects, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Crowley (Good Omens) as the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Paradise Lost, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), The body swap (Good Omens) as sex/sexual metaphor, references to the good omens novel but not enough to tag it as a fandom, unflattering mentions of Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: In Good Omens, there are a few obviously sexually-charged elements during the course of the love story (the statue in Crowley's flat, Crowley slamming Aziraphale against a wall, etc.). At the end, Aziraphale goes back to Crowley's flat, and by morning they've entered each other's bodies. Literally sexual? Not necessarily. Metaphorically sexual?Yeah kinda.So let's talk about knowing, in the Biblical sense and otherwise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo, Prolix Podfics





	[PODFIC] Aziraphale and (Sexual) Innocence, by argentconflagration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aziraphale and (Sexual) Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479280) by [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration). 



_As we all know, one of the biggest things that changed from the book to the show is that in the show, the relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley is written as a love story. Now, of course, that doesn't necessarily imply anything sexual (and I think there's a lot of interesting things to be written about a reading of their relationship as specifically a nonsexual love story!)._

_On the other hand, the interpretation of them as having either literally or metaphorically a sexual relationship is (I would say intentionally) presented to the viewer as a potential lens for viewing the story..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i3FsNN2FS4_p34smi7GPMVd9XK_V-HW2/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Image: Production shot from Good Omens 1.02
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit, Music Editor
> 
> Music/FX: “charade 1Q62b” by Setuniman - https://freesound.org/people/Setuniman/sounds/428157/ (CC BY-NC)
> 
> Reference 1: “Musings on the Body Swap” by ilarual, accessed from https://ilarual.tumblr.com/post/187154881321/musings-on-the-body-swap 19 December, 2019
> 
> Reference 2: “untitled” by the-moon-loves-the-sea, responding to “untitled” by fynnkaterin, accessed from https://the-moon-loves-the-sea.tumblr.com/post/186485611558/fynnkaterin-crowley-a-demon-standing-in-the 19 December, 2019


End file.
